Amy's Plan
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Taken from 12x17 The Conference Valuation. Summary inside. Please leave positive reviews.


**HEY YA'LL! Sorry it's been awhile, I thought I stopped working last week but it turns out that I have to go back another few days. UGH! Also this is the worst month of the year for me as I have plans every weekend. But I managed to sneak this little one shot.**

**Anyways I still haven't given up on The Child Dilemma. I'm still working on that. I might make time jumps but I don't know if that'll ruin the story. Also I'm writing another one shot about Soft Kitty. We may seen it on YS but like the very first time Sheldon's mother sang for him is probably years before that. It'll go from heartwarming, to cute, to depressing, to heartwarming again.**

**Ok! Now on with the story! This is based on 12x17 The Conference Valuation, the recent episode. I have a feeling that Amy is hiding something from her husband. So I got inspired and wrote this. Please leave positive reviews. (Also in the end of this. I can't help but let Sheldon be the adorable little spoon :))**

She couldn't believe it! She looked down at the test in her hands. It's really happening. It's a positive! She's indeed pregnant!

Earlier she tracked the days and weeks since she and her husband had coitus. And though her period is late by three days, she wanted to know ahead of time before the morning sickness hits and her husband will get concerned.

After taking another test an hour later finding it positive, it's true. She'll be having a baby.

Now… To get her Sweet Baboo to love babies.

Sheldon is not very fond of children, especially babies. He does have a nephew, and he has spent very limited time with Howard's kids. Despite that, he did try to seduce his wife once into having a baby after he was inspired, but they weren't married or even engaged then.

Amy knows this is gonna be a challenge. But she's gotta try. She doesn't want to give up the baby.

She sat in the living room waiting for her husband Sheldon to come home. She's been thinking about when to tell him. She probably wouldn't tell him right off the bat otherwise he'll flip out or as she predicted, he'll faint.

The door opened and Sheldon walks in.

"Hello," he says coming toward her.

"Hi," she answers standing up and giving him a kiss. "How was the comic book store?"

"Oh it's fine. It's just that nothing new came out so I bought a toy instead." He pulls a superman toy out of a bag.

Amy gave him a small smile. But her mind kept running on the pregnancy. What will she tell him?

She then stalled buying some more time to gather the words to tell him, "How are the guys?"

"Good. Howard invited us to his place tomorrow but I'm not going. I don't want to be around his children."

Amy's heart starts pounding and she turned a bit pale. Her spirits get shot down by what he says. There has got to be a way to change his mind so he can like babies.

Think Amy think…

Got it!

"Amy?" Sheldon asked concerned. "Are you ok?"

She looked at him and said calming down, "I'm fine."

He asked again, "You sure? I can hear your heartbeat? Are you having a panic attack?"

"No! I just… Forgot about something…" She lied before changing the subject. "Listen. I know tomorrow is our day off. But I thought maybe we can go and grab something to eat at your favorite cafe for lunch."

Sheldon then asked curious, "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing!" She said, "I just wanted to spend more time with you and have some fun."

"Alright. Then we'll go have lunch tomorrow."

Amy's plan is starting to work. Turns out the cafe Sheldon likes is next to the bookstore where they would go to after lunch. There are books on babies to get him interested in.

The next day they go to the cafe to have soup and sandwiches before heading to the bookstore next to it.

She searches in the parenting section and found the book. "Experimenting with babies, 50 amazing science projects you can perform on your kid" by Shawn Gallagher.

She gingerly took it out and then heads over to the history of transportaion section finding Sheldon looking at trains and locomotives.

"Hey," she greets, "Found something you like?"

He shook his head in reply. "Nothing. I read all of the train books, cover to cover since I was three. There is nothing new. Guess we'll have to get another toy."

Now all she needs to do is sneak the book without him realizing it came from her.

"Hey look! Is that a Batman figurine I see?" She asks pointing to what's behind him.

"Ooooh where?!" He whirled around and Amy quickly and quietly put the book in between the two train books on the shelf.

She then said, "Oh. It's not Batman. Sorry, my brain is fried from working a lot this week. Been seeing things."

Sheldon turns around and replied gently, "Aw that's ok Amy. I have 15 of them anyways."

He turned back around to the train books.

She suggests, "Why don't you look at the train books one more time? Maybe you missed one?"

"Amy, I have an eidetic memory. I looked over the row. Clearly I have read them all."

"Just try. For me," she begs.

He sighed, "Fine." His eyes search each row by row until his eyes went onto a book that has nothing to do with trains.

"Hmmm… What is this?" He takes the book out and Amy held her breath.

"How did this get in the locomotives section?" He asked holding it. "I never seen it before."

Amy shrugged in reply. "I don't know. Have you made your selection yet?"

"I don't understand why a parenting book would end up in the locomotives section," Sheldon said looking at the cover.

"Look Sheldon," she said quickly hoping that he doesn't find out that it was her who did it, "Someone must've put it there by mistake. Let's pick a book so we can leave."

Sheldon looked at the book again seeing a cute baby with glasses on his eyes and holding a magnifying glass.

Amy sighed taking the book from him, "Why don't we put this back in the parenting section so you won't go OCD over it?" She starts to give up.

"No wait!" Sheldon snatches the book back and says, "This looks fascinating."

"You want that book?"

"Do I want that book?" He questioned back. "I do want that book!" Then he said, "Now I know who I can use it on!"

Amy's eyebrows raised. Well it's working.

Later on the married couple head over to the Wolowitz's to perform experiments on their babies, Halley and Michael. Though the guys were unsure, eventually Howard gave in and Sheldon is excited.

Sheldon had a blast getting along with the kids. Little Michael was staring at him but grabbed his finger while smiling. Then Howard takes the kids to the kitchen to give them food and Sheldon joins leaving Amy, Raj and Leonard alone.

While Leonard was distracted by the thoughts of his own childhood, Raj gets suspicious by Sheldon's change of heart and Amy tells him not to overthink it.

Hours went by and day turned to night, after giving the kids a bath, Sheldon and Amy headed home and got ready for bed.

"You know," he starts, "Spending time with Michael and Halley today really made me think about our future children."

Amy was just folding a piece of clothing but those last few words made her look up surprised. Her plan really worked.

"Huh," she says sounding calm yet a little nervous, "What an interesting and completely foreseen development." She turns around seeing her husband in bed and comes over to climb into bed as well. "What are you thinking?"

"Well I just can't decide," Sheldon replies thinking out loud, "Either five sets of triplets OR three sets of quintuplets."

Amy just stared. Wow that many?

"You know what," he continues, "It doesn't matter as long as they're healthy… And divisible by three."

She then said surprised, "That's a lot of babies Sheldon."

"Oh, only for humans, for frogs it just a drop in the bucket."

"Well…" Should she tell him now? Admit that she had him look at the book or tell him she is pregnant. Just wait a moment. "Sorry I'm not a frog."

Sheldon smiles. "Oh, don't feel bad Amy, you're good enough for me!" He went to kiss her on the cheek and then laid down, turned over and settled down under the comforters for the night. His wife just sat looking a bit nervous.

NOW will it be a good time to tell him?

She stared at the wall for a moment in wonder and started to debate with herself.

I should tell him. Is it too soon though? This feels too soon. But he'll find out when I get sick. I gotta try and tell him. He'll realize that it was all a plan to get him to like babies and will get mad. Maybe wait till morning? Or maybe wait it out another few days? Or maybe now is the time.

Either way, Amy wouldn't be able to sleep at night with many thoughts rushing in her head.

Eventually, she has made a decision. She'll tell him. Right now.

"Sheldon? There is something I have to tell you-"

But then she hears snoring and looks down finding her husband all curled up on his side, eye closed, mouth slightly open.

She sighed. Oh well, guess she'll tell him another time. It's getting late anyways and Sheldon really had a long and fun day today.

She took off her glasses putting them on the nightstand and turned off the lamp on her side and then laid down as well. She turned over to her husband who's now hugging a pillow. She bent down to return the kiss he gave her from a few minutes ago and ran her hand through his hair and he didn't stir.

She whispers, "Sleep tight cuddles. I love you."

Amy then wrapped an arm around her husband hugging him from behind and snuggled close before joining him in sleep with one last thought: I gotta make another plan so he can take the hint.


End file.
